


Peaceful Depart

by Florafionpetals



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bede is 21ish, Five year timeskip, Gen, Grandmother love, Opal loves her boy so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florafionpetals/pseuds/Florafionpetals
Summary: Five years after his downfall, Bede had grown up well and Opal couldn't be more proud of her child. Sadly, her time's run short so the two share one more moment together.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 152





	Peaceful Depart

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I legit cried while writing this. Opal's such a good granny and I loved her dynamic with Bede so much.. It breaks me.

Nearly five years have passed. Five since his revoke from the Gym Challenge. Five since he found his foster grandmother. Thanks to the training, Fairy boot camps, and most of all, the endless love and nurturing, Bede had grown into a fine young man. The humble, graceful Gym Leader that Opal proudly raised from the arrogant recluse he once was. 

For that exact duration, Bede had taken part in a total of four Gym Challenges. He watched challengers come and go. He watched them flourish, get marvelled at the beautiful Fairy shows Bede is proud to put up. 

Throughout all of that, he was supported by his fellow Gym Leaders all the way; But the one with the most impact on him was none other than Opal herself. The retired Fairy expert isn’t getting any younger. Yet, she was able to support her beloved child all the way… Until now.

Now in her nineties, Opal had already grown weaker from her age. She had fallen ill several times. Sometimes she was unable to move or get about as she used to. Those were especially more frequent this month, and nearly everyone who knew Opal had dreaded this time.

Bede on the other hand, knew it was coming. But yet, his heart broke at the thought of his grandmother leaving him. He wished that they had found each other sooner. He even wished that Chairman Rose gave him up earlier so he’d be picked up by Opal then. 

Just three weeks before the next Gym Challenge, Opal started to deteriorate. 

When he should be training or attending meetings with the League members, Bede refused to leave his grandmother’s side. The elderly woman refused to let herself be taken to the hospital as she wanted to pass alone. Just her and the young man she loved the most.

Feeling Bede’s presence, Opal swallowed lightly and her eyes fluttered open. Her ocean coloured pools are filled with that maternal concern as they landed on her child. “My child, you should be getting ready for the big day. You’ve only got weeks left and you’re all dishevelled.” 

Bede took a deep breath, shaking his head slightly. “That can wait. You come first before anything else..” He winced harshly as Opal coughed, then he acted quickly. “Do you need some water?” 

“No need,” Opal managed to respond after a few breaths, before smiling softly. “Just.. Stay with me, Child. That is all.” 

And Bede felt Opal’s hand gently rest over his; Its growing coldness brought tears to his eyes. He tried to blink hard to get rid of them, but failed. He just let them flow as he forced a sincere smile. “I’m not going anywhere. Just like you did for me before..” He closed his eyes. “Can you believe how fast time flies? Five years ago, I was a selfish brat. But now? I.. I don’t know.” 

Opal managed to chuckle. “An angel. A lovely one with his heart full of pink. Your wings shine brightly like your eyes. They let you soar with grace.” She slowly reached up to cup Bede’s cheek so she is gazing into his eyes. “That lovely Amethyst. I can hardly believe they ever looked so lifeless in the past. So beautiful.”

“It was all thanks to you.” Bede whispered, smiling even more now. “You’ve given me plenty. You loved me. You never gave up on me. You.. Taught me how to be my own person, that I need no reigns to hold me back. You, were everything that he hardly was..”

The old woman smiled gently. “Hm, that’s very nice to hear. I’m not one for sentimental sap but those coming from you?” She let out a weak laugh, a fond sounding one that Bede couldn’t resist chuckling along with. The moments not long after that were then spent in an exchange of old memories. Naturally, it was Bede who talked the most, bringing up every precious moment that made Opal’s heart filled with nostalgia. 

It was only five years. But plenty of memories are made. Wether it is Bede accidentally showing up at the league still covered in pink and sparkles, or just sweet moments such as hugs or Opal kissing and then tucking Bede into bed every night. Every single thing is brought up, Bede didn’t realise that a long time has passed. 

After the memory trip, Opal was smiling serenely. She finally felt at peace just seeing Bede’s smile at the fond remembering. She brushed her child’s hand with her thumb. 

“You’ve really grown up, Bedegrayne Gemm. I knew I have made the right decision in choosing you.” Opal whispered fondly. “You are my most precious treasure. Nothing can ever change that. No matter where I am, no matter who chooses you next. You will always be mine to me.” 

The words shattered Bede’s heart. But for Opal’s sake, he fought to keep it glued together. Make his smile the last thing Opal ever sees. Tears rolled down his cheeks, but his eyes remained shining.

“And you’ll always be a part of me too. I will never forget our time together. I swear until the day I die.” Bede vowed while trying to hold back sobs. “Just.. Don’t forget about me?” 

Opal squeezed his hand. “A fairy never forgets, especially not her own child, Bede.” And she smiled ever so peacefully with her eyes slowly closing. “Now, continue being the Fairy in my stead, will you not? Remember what we’ve been through, and always remember, you have a fairy godmother, and she is always, so proud of you…” She cracked one eye open halfway. “Oh, and do give me some grandchildren. I’d love to see the beautiful little ones you have in the future.” 

“I… I’ll see what happens.” Bede managed to reply quietly. Then he leaned over to give Opal a gentle kiss on the cheek followed by a nuzzle. “I love you grandmother...” He whispered through closed, teary eyes along with a grateful smile. 

And for one last time, he felt Opal’s hand squeezing his in content. It stayed there. Even as her spirit peacefully departed in her son’s loving presence, her hand never left his...

(Three weeks later.)

The day marking the start of yearly Gym Challenge had finally arrived. While the opening remarks are done by Chairman Leon, the Gym Leaders waited for their time to walk out into the spotlight. Opal’s passing still hung over them like a cloud. Yet, they still put up a smile knowing that she wouldn’t want any of them to weep for her today of all days. Bede had grieved the most. But now he stood with the others, doing his breathing and anticipating the time. 

“Are you sure you’re up to this Bede?” Marnie questioned in concern for him. “You know it’s alright for you to.. You know..” 

At this, Bede cast her a smile. “I’m fine Marnie. I need to face the crowd. For us..” He clasped his hand around his new accessory; An opal gemstone hanging from a silver chain around his neck. “I’ll be fine. After all, grandmother will whoop my arse with her umbrella if I don’t turn up for this.” His remark earned chuckling from Marnie and also the others around them.

“That’s the spirit bud.” Marnie gave Bede’s hand a squeeze. “And you know? I think Miss Opal is screamin’ her voice raw in cheerin’ for you right now. So better not disappoint her then.” 

“I won’t.” 

Bede nudged her as he smiled an even wider smile, one of happiness. Then when Leon finally called him and everyone out, he clutched his necklace and stepped out into the stadium. The opal sparkled in the sunlight, just like its owner’s eyes and the smile he wore on his face. Bede is going to be just fine.


End file.
